ben10fandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Niełatwo być Gwen
Niełatwo być Gwen to dwudziesty dziewiąty odcinek serii "Ben 10: Ultimate Alien". Jego polska premiera miała miejsce 9 listopada 2011 roku na kanale Cartoon Network. Streszczenie Doktor Animo ucieka przez park na swojej zmutowanej żabie, trzymając roztwór promieniotwórczy, który ukradł. Zjawia się drużyna Bena. Ben jako Ziąb zamroził przeciwników, ale oni się uwolnili i uciekli. Ben odwozi Gwen do jej domu. Dziewczyna kładzie się spać (jest już po trzeciej w nocy) i natychmiast zasypia. O 5:30 dzwoni jej budzik, wyłącza go i wstaje. Ubiera się w sportowy stój, wkłada słuchawki w uszy i idzie pobiegać, ucząc się na sprawdzian z języka francuskiego. Gdy wraca do domu, bierze prysznic, dalej ucząc się z francuskiego. Po kąpieli pakuje rzeczy do szkoły. Gdy ma zamiar wyjść zatrzymuje ją jej matka i prosi, by wypisała zaproszenia na rodzinny obiad. Gwen zgadza się, proponując, że wydrukuje je, ale Lily nie zgadza się na to. Gwen zaczyna pisać i zauważa, że na liście nie ma Bena i Maxa, więc pyta o to Natalie. Jej matka wyjaśnia, że ich maniery zostawiają wiele do życzenia i boi się co Max by ugotował, przypominając ostatnie zajście. Gwen mówi, że ona nie wie co to było, ale smakowało jak kurczak. Natalie żegna ją i wychodzi, a przychodzi Ben. Pyta, gdzie można znaleźć informacje o Animo. Gdy Gwen mu odpowiada, chłopak zauważa, co jego kuzynka robi i stwierdza, że nie musi mu wypisywać zaproszenia i wychodzi, zabierając jabłko. Gwen też stwierdza, że jest głodna i wypowiada zaklęcie, by pióro samo pisało. Gdy szukała czegoś do jedzenia po szafkach, zadzwonił Kevin i spytał, czy zjedzą coś razem. Gwen ma mu odpowiedzieć, ale zauważa, że listy się palą (z powodu zaklęcia), więc mówi, że oddzwoni i rozłącza się. Wypowiada kolejne zaklęcie i pożar ustał, ma brać się ponownie do pracy, ale przyjeżdża po nią autobus. W szkole jeden z jej kolegów prosi, by dała mu zadanie, bo chce sprawdzić, czy dobrze zrobił, a dziewczyna daje je mu. Zjawia się jej przyjaciółka Emily i mówi, że dziś będzie mieć przesłuchanie. Gwen gratuluje jej, a przyjaciółka ją zaprasza. Gwen nie wie, czy zdąży na siedemnastą, ale zgadza się. Dzwoni dzwonek, Gwen idzie na dodatkowe zajęcia. Po karate, przyjeżdża po nią Kevin. Dziewczyna mówi mu, że nie zdąży zjeść, bo musi pojechać do sklepu papierniczego, w końcu zauważa, że ma porozdzieraną koszulkę. Wyjaśnia jej, że znalazł Animo. Podczas jazdy autem i ich rozmowy, dzwoni jej matka z wyrzutami. Gwen jest zażenowana, że nie udało jej się ukryć przed matką faktu, że wszystkie koperty i zaproszenia się spaliły i kłamie, że ma już kupione nowe. Kevin na to się śmieje. Natalie zaczyna opowiadać o swoim podejściu do rodziny i Gwen włącza rozmowę na tryb głośnomówiący. Kevin powiedział, że Ben ma przepustkę i może wyjść ze szkoły, kiedy tylko zechce. Gwen kończy rozmowę z matką i mówi, że może nie chodzić do szkoły, ale nie chce, żeby walczył bez niej. Kevin jest zdziwiony skąd o tym wie. Gwen wyjaśnia mu, że w Bellwood są tylko dwa licea, ona chodzi do jednego, Ben do drugiego, i wie, że on nie chodzi do żadnego z nich. Kevin wyjaśnia, że gdy siedział w Nicości, stracił wiele nauki. Gwen próbuje go pocieszyć i mówi, że może mu pomóc zdać maturę. Chłopak stwierdza, że ona wciąż bierze kilka spraw na raz. Dziewczyna odpowiada mu, że gdyby chciała, by było łatwo, wyleciałaby z Verdoną na Anodynę. Chcą się pocałować, ale przylatuje Ben w formie Jetraya i prosi Kevina, by pomógł mu złapać wielką żabę Anima. Kevin chce wyskoczyć z okna, ale Gwen go zatrzymuje i daje mu urok mówiąc, że gdy będzie bardzo niebezpiecznie, ma użyć wyrytego zaklęcia. Kevin mówi "oki", ale ona mówi, że "oki" to nic, zdradza, że jeśli zaklęcie nie zadziała, już się nie zobaczą. Kevin uspokaja ją i mówi, że widzą się wieczorem. Po tym pobiera drewno z okna i wyskakuje. Do Gwen dzwoni jej matka, odbiera, ale gdy widzi, która godzina, rozłącza się, uświadamiając sobie, że o trzynastej ma klasówę z francuskiego. Podczas sprawdzianu pojawia się Ben jako Gigantozaur i odciąga uwagę wszystkich (z wyjątkiem Gwen i Emily) od sprawdzianu, Gwen krzyczy mu jak ma walczyć. Na przerwie, chciała wypisać zaproszenia, ale podszedł do niej nauczyciel i powiedział, by go zastąpiła, bo ponoć auto zniszczyła mu wielka ropucha. Gwen zgadza się. Na lekcji, którą prowadziła, ciągle dzwoniła jej matka, a ona to ignorowała. Gdy wychodziła z Emily ze szkoły, zjawia się Ben (w formie Pajęczarza) i mówi, że znaleźli Anima. Gwen jest rozdarta pomiędzy spędzeniem czasu z przyjaciółką, a ratowaniem świata. Emily, widząc jej minę, odjeżdża na wózku. Ben pyta kuzynkę, czy jedzie, ale ona poszła za Emily. Emily wyjawia jej, że złości ją to, że nie mają czasu, by rozmawiać, chodzić do galerii na zakupy, bo ona ciągle lata po wszechświecie. Gwen pyta, czy nie lubi Bena po ich "związku". Ben mówi, że ratowanie świata jest ważniejsze, na co razem z Emily zaczynają się kłócić. W końcu się poddaje i odjeżdża mówiąc, by poszła z Benem, dziewczyna to robi. Gdy docierają na miejsce, Ben zamienia się w Kulopłota i zaczynają walczyć. Gdy Animo celuje laserem w Gwen i Kevina, Ben przemienia się w ostateczną wersję. Kevin był pewny, że go trafi, więc zamknął oczy, gdy otworzył zobaczył, że Gwen osłoniła ich maną i otoczka się rozpada, chce do niej podejść, ale widzi, że Gwen się podnosi. Gdy Ben i Kevin walczą z ropuchami, zerka na zegarek, jest siedemnasta. An.PNG|Gwen kontra Animo Sportinggwen.PNG|Gwen biega Helpyourmom.PNG|Pomoc mamie Emily.png|Przyjaciółka Gwen Gweninclass.PNG|Test Gwen in school.PNG|Na korytarzu, widząc nagranie Anima Emeilyinconcert.png|Emily gra Gweninemilyconcert.PNG|Na koncercie Emily W tym samym czasie Emily rozgląda się po sali w poszukiwaniu swojej przyjaciółki. Gdy jej nie znajduje, rozczarowana zaczyna grać utwór. Potem, gdy skończyła grać, ponownie się rozgląda i widzi swoją przyjaciółkę w pierwszym rzędzie, też klaszcze i puszcza do niej oko. Emily uśmiecha się i kłania, zasłania ją kurtyna. Gwen wraca do domu i od razu oznajmia matce, że zaproszenia dokończyła w autobusie. Natalie mówi, że jej ojciec już wrócił, i że dzwonił Kevin, więc zaprosiła go i Bena na obiad, po czym prosi córkę o pomoc w nakryciu do stołu. Przytula ją i pyta, jak tam jej dzień. Gwen ziewając odpowiada, że normalnie. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Animo powraca. Debiuty * Emily Bohaterowie * Gwen Tennyson (główna bohaterka) * Ben Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Emily (pierwsze pojawienie) * Natalie Tennyson * Trina (krótko) Wrogowie * Animo * Zmutowane zwierzęta Anima Kosmici * Ziąb * Dzikopysk (poza ekranem) * Jetray * Gigantozaur * Pajęczarz * Kulopłot (x2; druga ostateczna forma) Zaklęcia * Scribo Iniacendia * Super Theca Błędy Missing headphones.png|Brak słuchawek Errorfrog.PNG|Brak kontrolera Ultcanfrogerror.jpg * Gdy Gwen wyciąga swoją księgę magii, nie ma słuchawek. * Gdy Gwen położyła księgę na stole, MP3 zniknęło. * Podczas walki, na chwilę symbol Ostatecznego Kulopłota nie miał rogów. * Podczas walki jedna z ropuch przez chwilę nie ma kontrolera Anima. Ciekawostki * Tytuł tego odcinka wziął zainspirowanie z filmu "Niełatwo być zielonym". * Doktor Animo i jego zmutowane zwierzęta powróciły. * Gwen nosi swoją książeczkę z czarami do szkoły. * W tym odcinku Kevin montował urządzenie, które pozwoliłoby jego autu jeździć pod wodą. Wspominał o tym pomyśle w odcinku "Powrót Czarodziejki", ale dopiero w odcinku "Początek końca" zamontował ten sprzęt. * Melodia, którą Emily grała na koncercie, jest skomponowana przez Fryderyka Chopina. Linki do odcinka Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serii Ultimate Alien